Training with cables, pulleys, and exercise equipment has become a common and popular training technique for fitness enthusiasts. Traditional training cables usually consist of a rope or band affixed to a handle by a multitude of connectors or buckles. Such traditional training cables are usually beset by several disadvantages or shortcomings including an abundance of superfluous and complex parts which increase the cost of such handles and makes disassembling such an apparatus challenging.